


Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

by alwaysupatnight



Series: Pistols & Pacifiers [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Christmas, Daddy!Seth Feels, F/M, Fluff, Gecko babies, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Seth is an overprotective jerkass husband yet he still manages to get sex, Smut, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, help I've been attacked by daddy Seth feels, you can blame Seth for the lackluster porn because he just doesn't stfu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysupatnight/pseuds/alwaysupatnight
Summary: “Seth, you’re being ridiculous.”“No, I’m being perfectly reasonable. Those pregnancy hormones are screwing with your judgment.”Kate stifles the growl building up in her throat. “My judgment isfine. You’rethe one getting all crazy."He’s supposed to be herhusband, not a correctional officer. And living with Seth is certainly starting to feel like a prison sentence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is late. Oh my god, this is so late. But here's my better-late-than-never Christmas fic. Hope y'all enjoy these fluffy feels and Christmas porn just in time for Valentine's Day. :P

“Honey, if you don’t mind my asking… _what the fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

Kate freezes at the sound of her husband’s incensed voice. She’s halfway into positioning the star on top of their eight foot tall Christmas tree, and glances over her shoulder to see Seth standing in the front doorway with his eyebrows raised nearly into his hairline. Slowly, he places a greased up paper bag with the Big Kahuna Burger logo on it onto the floor, and raises his hands palms up like she’s an animal he’s afraid to spook.

“Would you come down please? Before you break your fucking neck?”

It’d been a peaceful afternoon up until that moment anyway. Kate had woken up that morning and felt better than she has in months, and with only days to go before Christmas, she figured she’d get some holiday decorating done before it was too late. So she tuned the radio to a station playing Christmas songs, and finally dragged out the ornaments she’d bought to decorate the Douglas Fir Seth and Richie had hauled into the living room at her insistence. It’d been sitting naked in there for days now, making the whole house smell like Christmas.

It’s an improvement on last year anyway, when they’d spent the whole week between Christmas and New Year’s hopping from motel to motel to ditch the Feds, and only daring to leave the room to raid the vending machines for provisions. Seth had gifted himself a side of cholesterol that year, she’s sure.

Seth braces the ladder as Kate begins to ease herself down, even though she’s barely two feet from the ground. But Seth has become so paranoid, fearing for her safety for even the smallest things ever since finding out she was pregnant just eight weeks ago. And calling his behavior _overbearing_ was an understatement. He’d already gone around the house and baby-proofed everything even though she’s not due for at least another five months. And Seth has now since forbidden her from drinking coffee or using the step-stool in the kitchen, as well as banned Richie from smoking in or anywhere near the house.

All things considered, she should have seen this coming.

“Easy, easy, easy. Careful with the goods, sweetheart,” he says, grasping her hips as she climbs down the ladder. Kate shoots him a frustrated glare over her shoulder that he ignores or simply doesn’t see with his eyes trained hard on her backside as she descends. He doesn’t let go even when she’s got both feet back on the floor. “Where the fuck is Richard? He was supposed to keep an eye on you.” His hand slides down to her lower back as they move away from the ladder and towards the nearby couch.

Kate rolls her eyes. “I told him to go home.”

“What? Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Umm, let me see… It’s daylight out. Your brother’s a vampire,” she says as she counts on her fingers. “And I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this, Seth, but I. Don’t. Need. A _babysitter_.” Kate gives a hard jerk to the side, shrugging off his hands as Seth tries to sit her on the couch.

“Yeah, but you still can’t go climbing on shit – Honey, would you just _sit the fuck down please_?” he hisses, and she knows his exasperation is borne from concern. She _knows_ , okay? But it doesn’t stop the frustration from clawing its way out of her mouth in the form of a growl, and Kate drops herself onto the sofa, crossing her arms over her chest.

This is what she gets for marrying a man who constantly worries over her safety even when she’s _not_ pregnant with his children. Seth Gecko would do a lot of things for her, would gladly give his life for her – and has nearly done so on several occasions. But she has a serious love-hate relationship with his protective instincts. Sometimes it’s nice, and the constant reminders that she shouldn’t be on her feet for too long are welcome when her feet start to swell and he lets her rest them in his lap as he massages the aches away. But when it’s been months since she’s felt like a human woman and she’s _finally_ found a reprieve from all the horrible pregnancy symptoms that leave her wondering why anyone would ever want to grow a human being in the first place, she just needs him to calm down and let her decorate the goddamn Christmas tree.

“Thank you.”

“Seth, you’re being ridiculous.”

“No, I’m being perfectly reasonable. Those pregnancy hormones are screwing with your judgment.”

Kate stifles the growl building up in her throat. “My judgment is _fine_. _You’re_ the one getting all crazy.”

He’s supposed to be her _husband_ , not a correctional officer. And living with Seth is certainly starting to feel like a prison sentence. She half wonders if he’s acting this way in retaliation for rejecting his Hawaii-for-Christmas idea, and now he’s determined to ruin her plans to have any peace at all this Christmas.

“Babe,” Kate says, grasping Seth’s forearm where he’s hitched his hands at his hips. She attempts to draw him closer, and it’s like trying to move a tree with its roots dug deep in the ground. But she’s a force to reckon with and he knows this better than anyone, so he lets her pull him along, his jaw clenched and his eyes hard, but his eyebrows are raised as if to say he’s listening. “Seth, I’m _fine_. It’s good for me to be active.”

“Well, go join a water aerobics class,” he says with an animated wave of his hand. “Or do some Pilates for pregnant women. I don’t need you falling to your death!”

“Oh my god…” Kate groans, looking skyward and silently begging for divine intervention. “Seth, you need to _stop_ treating me like a child. I’m _pregnant_. I’m not going to break. Dr. Block said that I just need to take it easy. Once I hit the twenty week mark, we’ll see. But Seth, I still have _months_ to go, and she might not even put me on bed rest, considering how lucky I’ve been so far.”

Seth hunkers down by the couch so that he’s eye-level with her. His hand goes to her thigh, and despite her exasperation with her husband, Kate rests her smaller hand on top of his. “It’s just…” he sighs. “We need you to _get_ to twenty weeks first.”

“I _will_ ,” Kate insists. “If you stop _pestering_ me.” With her free hand, Kate rakes her fingers over the light scruff on his cheek. “I know there are all these risks and complications to worry about. Especially with twins. But I’m fine. _We’re_ fine. And I love you more than anything in the world, but could you _please_ relax? You’re stressing me out.”

She knows it’s a cheap ploy, but there’s only so much dictating she can take, and the guilty look he gives her softens only when she lets her fingers comb through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. “Okay.”

“Thank you,” she says, giving him a soft smile and tugging him forward by the neck to press her lips against his. “ _Moron_ ,” Kate says with a small shake of her head.

Seth shifts closer so that he fits in the space between her parted legs, and wraps his arms around her hips, bringing his forehead to a rest against hers. Kate winds her arms around his waist, finding comfort in his proximity, and with a deep sigh, Seth releases all the tension Kate knows he’s prone to generating with his constant worrying. “I’m sorry. For being such a dick. When I saw you on that ladder… I lost it.”

“I was being careful, I promise.”

“I know, I know. I just – I’d hate for anything to happen to you,” he says, his hands coming up to gently glide over her rounded abdomen. “Or to little Oscar and Tony here.”

A laugh bursts from Kate’s mouth, and she gives him an incredulous look. “Are you serious?”

They hadn’t discussed names yet. They’d only just found out they were having twin _boys_ , and Kate almost cried the last time she imagined the hell they’re likely to raise with Seth as their main role model. But knowing too well his love of classic Hollywood cinema, somehow it doesn’t surprise her that he’d have aspirations of raising a few performers of his own, and not for small-time cons either. And if he wasn’t a criminal, she imagines he’d probably still be a household name, but as an actor himself.

But she has to draw the line somewhere.

“Those aren’t gonna be their names.”

“Well,” he says, inching closer. Kate narrows her eyes at him, skeptical of the growing smile on his face as he leans in for a kiss. “There’s still time to discuss it.”

She’s about to protest when Seth stops her with a kiss. And as his mouth moves against hers, she nearly forgets what she’d been about to say, because damn him, she’s never been immune to his charms, and this is a battle tactic specially designed to give her weak knees.

Good thing she’s already sitting down.

When he pulls back and she sees the smug look on his face, Kate scoffs, swatting his shoulder. “Shut up,” she laughs, tugging him back by the neck for another kiss.

She feels Seth’s smile against her lips, nipping her playfully with his teeth before he surprises her with his hand fisted in her dark hair to tip her head back. Seth angles his soft lips more fully over hers in a kiss that leaves her dazed until she’s forced to pull away to catch her breath. Kate can barely remember the last time he’d left her this breathless. The night he’d gotten her pregnant maybe.

They’re _married_ , yet sometimes – like now when he’s looking at her with a promise in his dark eyes like he’s going to devour her in flames like the ones that burn their way up his arm in black ink – he can still make her feel like that young girl she used to be, overwhelmed by his size and his strength. Kate gulps at the heat in his gaze, wetting her lips in anticipation, because if there’s one thing Seth Gecko does, it’s deliver.

Seth presses closer, gripping her thighs and tugging her against his groin and the growing bulge in his pants. She pushes back instinctively, letting their friction build the heat between them until they’re both flushed and panting. His lips meet hers in a rush, and Kate hums with electricity at the feel of him hardening between her thighs.

It’s been so long since she’s wanted him this way, since she’s felt any desire for sex at all. The first months of pregnancy had ravaged her with morning sickness, and it was hard to feel sexy when she was frequently riding the porcelain express. And never mind the days she hadn’t wanted him to touch her at all.

But not this time. This time his touch leaves her burning for more, and when she pulls away, Seth’s eyes are hooded, his gaze intent on her swollen lips. Shivers race down her spine at the need radiating in his eyes.

“Seth,” she gasps.

He seems to understand without her having to explain, and Seth hauls her up into his powerful arms with ease. Kate locks her ankles at his back, sighing as he drops open-mouthed kisses at her neck, and continues to trail his lips from her jaw to her shoulder as he carries her all the way to the bedroom. Seth lays her gently on their bed, and Kate leans back onto her elbows, her heart beating twice as fast as she watches him step out of his shoes and remove his jacket.

Seth smiles roguishly at her and is nearly between her legs and about to lean in for a kiss when he stops short of her mouth and squints at her. “Wait,” he mutters, holding her at arm’s length and giving her a once-over. “What the fuck are you wearing?” he asks, disdain written in the creasing of his eyebrows.

“Wha–” Kate glances down at her sweater where there’s a giant reindeer face and a fluffy red pom pom for a nose protruding from her bellybutton; to maximize comfort, she’d paired it with the Hello Kitty pajama bottoms Seth has – on several occasions – stated that he hates. “What’s wrong with it?”

“What’s _right_ with it?”

“It’s a Rudolph sweater. It’s _cute_.”

“It’s fucking _ridiculous_. Take it off.” Seth reaches for the hem of her sweater, tugging it up like the thing has personally offended him.

Kate shouts, swatting at his hands until he lets go. “Watch yourself, Gecko!”

“Babe, you’re killing my boner with this hideous fucking sweater.”

“Oh?” Kate says, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, in that case, I might consider wearing it all the time.”

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” he whines, teasing at the hem of her sweater with his fingers and daring to explore the bare skin just beneath. Goosebumps erupt across her flesh as his hand skirts under her top to caress her back, and she knows he knows her stubbornness is just an act. Because the last thing she wants right now is to send him away without getting in his pants first. “C’mon, Katie. Let me see you,” he whispers, and the asshole even has the nerve to flash her those bedroom eyes that have never once failed to make her clothes fall off.

Kate crosses her hands at the hem of her sweater, biting her lip in hesitation as she’s suddenly hit with a fair bit of insecurity.

“We haven’t in a while. Everything’s… _different_ under there.”

She hasn’t let him see her naked in weeks. Her body is changing almost faster than she can keep track of now, and she’s sure there are some surprises in store for Seth now that she’s actually looking _pregnant_ and not like she’s merely compiling fat around her midsection.

Seth helps her get her shirt off with soft reassurances murmured against her ear, but it doesn’t stop Kate from worrying if he’s disgusted by what he sees. She goes to cover herself with her arms, but Seth tugs them away, his eyes snapping to hers. “Hey, look at me,” he says, cupping her chin. “You are a goddess.”

Kate tugs her lower lip between her teeth.

“I mean it. You’re so goddamn beautiful.” His hands, softer than they look, tickle her sides as they trail through the dip of her waist and over her ribcage, up and up until he’s cupping her breasts.

Because _of course_ that’s the first thing he goes for.

“Did your tits get bigger again?” he asks, cradling a breast in each palm and giving each one a light squeeze. His eyes are trained in fascination on her chest, smirking as he jiggles her breasts up and down.

She doesn’t think he’s really expecting an answer, but she responds anyway in between gasps as he thumbs her nipples through the material of her bra. Kate attempts to describe the difficulty in finding comfortable new bras every few weeks despite the distraction his kisses and scratchy beard provide against the side of her neck. She’s pretty sure the women at the lingerie store are starting to remember her.

Seth’s hands grope at the middle of her back, and when he can’t immediately find the clasp, he gives her bra a sharp tug.

“You’re gonna break it!” Kate complains. “Do you even know how expensive these are?!”

“How the fuck do I get you outta this then?”

“It opens in the front,” she says, pointing out the clasp nestled between her breasts and barely resisting giving him a look of exasperation.

He seems intrigued by this new innovation, and with excitement shining in his eyes, he undoes the clasp. The cups fall away from her breasts, and Seth happily tugs the straps the rest of the way off her shoulders.

Seth sits back and simply stares with a reverent look on his face as he takes in the sight of her. It isn’t until she reaches for his hands and maneuvers them to her breasts that he’s prompted into action, and then he’s leaning in to kiss up her sternum and taking a nipple into his warm, wet mouth. Kate shuts her eyes, humming with pleasure as he lavishes her with his tongue.

Seth coaxes her onto her back, his body wedged between her thighs. His weight on top of her is a welcome presence until the burden of her belly pressing against her spine makes it difficult to breathe. Kate nudges at Seth’s shoulder for him to move so she can sit up, and Seth lies back, tugging her into his lap. And with him lying on his back looking like a slab of prime meat, Kate feels heat stab through her.

God, he’s beautiful like this, and it’s when she’s got him straddled between her thighs that she remembers how she got so pregnant in the first place. She reaches for his collar to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, and pretty soon she’s got him half naked beneath her. He gives a shudder as she trails her fingernails over the light dusting of hair on his torso, leaving scratch marks on his skin. He adjusts himself beneath her, moving his hips against where she’s quickly becoming wet with arousal, his abused mouth parted in a moan.

Kate drapes herself over him, her belly pressed into his abdomen as she kisses him. She feels his hands slide up to cup her waist, not realizing at first that he’s attempting to hold her _away_ from him. To protect the babies, she realizes.

Kate buries her face against Seth’s neck, suddenly overwhelmed by her love for him. Her arms tighten around his neck as tears prick at her eyes. “You’re not gonna hurt them,” she manages to say despite the thickness in her throat.

“I know. Just… wanna be careful.”

Kate nods, the top of her head brushing against his chin. She drops a kiss at his throat and trails up to his jaw, finally capturing him in a kiss, her hands frantic at his belt buckle to get the rest of his clothes off.

“Fuck,” he hisses, stopping her from reaching into his boxers. “Are you sure you can – Did the Doc say anything about…?” He gestures between them with his eyebrows raised suggestively at her.

Kate shakes her head, frustrated by the distraction. “You’re fine,” she says, before moving her mouth over his with a fierce new urgency.

“Not sure I like this broad knowing all about our sex lives,” Seth mumbles against her lips.

Kate sits back on his hips. “Are you kidding me right now?”

“What?” he says defensively. “I mean, Jesus Christ, she’s practically the Ranger’s _sister_.”

Kate rolls her eyes. “She is a professional. It’s not like I’m giving her any gritty details. And anyway,” she says with a hard grind against his groin that has him moaning aloud and gripping her thighs. “ _No more talking_.”

Kate tears at her pajama bottoms, and with Seth’s help, manages to get out of her pants and underwear. He throws them somewhere, she doesn’t see where, and helps her settle back on top of him. His hands immediately go to her ass to give her cheeks a squeeze. “God, I love this,” he says, stretching his neck out to get a peek at where he’s dug his fingers into her fleshy rear. “Your ass is like a goddamn peach, you know that?”

Kate ignores her irritation at his amusement as he jiggles her ass cheeks, and with single-minded focus, shoves his boxers out of the way to free his straining cock. Kate grasps him, his length overflowing her small palm, and with two hands she strokes him against herself until he becomes slick with her wetness, earning her an impressive moan from Seth that makes even the tips of her nipples tingle. Kate whimpers at the feel of him against her swollen clit, unable to resist teasing the tip of him against her wet folds. Seth hisses and his fingers fumble at her breasts, tweaking her nipples before moving to her clit. The rough pad of his thumb circles over the top of her sex, and Kate’s whole body twitches with sensation. The only way it could be better is if he used his tongue, but there’s hardly any time for that when she wants him _now_.

Grasping the base of his cock, Kate angles him at her entrance and Seth pushes in until he’s fully nestled within her warmth. Kate gives a whimper as he slowly withdraws to the tip, only to surge forward all at once and surprise a shout of her.

“Ohhhh… my god…” Kate’s mouth drops open, her whole body trembling and toes curling. Seth grips her waist as she nearly collapses against him.

“Fuck,” he gasps. “Jesus Christ, you come just now?”

“Seth,” she gulps.

“Yeah, baby. I got you.”

Kate plants her hands at his shoulders, gripping hard enough to leave fingernail crescents in his skin. And with a nod from Seth, Kate begins to move. Seth’s hands settle graciously at her hips, letting her set the pace. She rides him slow, circling her hips in a way that makes him moan her name.

“God, I love you,” he groans.

Kate stops her rocking hips and leans down to kiss his swollen mouth. Her hands cup his face, resting her forehead against his as she picks up her pace again, singing with each thrust he returns.

Seth’s arms wrap tightly around her waist, and he drives into her so deeply that Kate releases a string of curses. Seth bucks up into her, holding her against him, and Kate can barely catch her breath as he fucks into her from below. Kate reaches between them, her fingertips feeling where they’re connected. ~~~~

His fingers push hers out of the way to strum against her clit, and Kate throws her head back in response to his expert fingers unleashing the orgasm that he’s been building in her with every pump of his hips. Kate cries out, back arching and toes curling as lightning shoots throughout her body, leaving her shaken and wilted against Seth’s chest, and it’s been months since she’s felt this good, since she and Seth have come together in a burning mess and wrought the destruction of a wildfire in each other, and as the last of the heat burns away, she’s left a breathless ruin.

Seth curses as he continues to fuck into her, his hips bucking erratically until finally he comes with a shout, spilling into her in hot pulses and choking her name against her neck. Kate hums as he sags into the mattress, his entire body softening beneath her. “I love you too,” she whispers, carding her fingers through his sweat-slicked hair.

Once his breathing returns to normal, Seth scoops Kate up in his arms and spoons up against her, his hands cradling her swollen middle and his face nuzzled against the back of her sweaty neck. It’s as he’s tracing over her heated skin with his teeth and his tongue that she feels one of the babies kick.

“The hell?” Seth asks, sitting up. “Was that what I think it was?”

Kate giggles. “I guess we woke them up.”

“Are you shitting me?”

Kate glances over her shoulder at him and smiles. “I started to feel them a while ago, but I didn’t know what it was until I called Dr. Block,” Kate explains. “Here, feel your sons.”

Kate takes his hand and moves it over her belly where there’s a light fluttering sensation she can feel from the inside. “They must take after you ‘cause they’re already fighting,” Kate giggles, her heart swelling at the fascination visible on Seth’s face.

Seth scoots down until his face is pressed up close and personal with her belly. He kisses it, shooting her a smile before redirecting his attention to her round stomach.

“Talk to them,” she says, combing her fingers through his hair as he inspects her belly.

“What – what should I say?”

Kate shrugs. “I don’t know. Tell them a story. You’re good at those.”

Seth gives a breathless laugh, nodding as he presses his mouth to her abdomen, and Kate feels herself begin to drift off to the sound of Seth’s voice murmuring affections and promises to his babies growing within her.

“Can’t wait till next year when you’re out here helping me drive your mom insane,” she hears him say before sleep finally takes her.

* * *

Kate had fallen asleep with her fingers threaded through Seth’s hair as he told his boys a story. At first he’d felt like a dumbass talking to Kate’s stomach, but the light movements he could sense at his fingertips just underneath her skin had him convinced more than any picture on a monitor that there are _people_ in there, growing inside of Kate.

_His sons_.

So he’d made himself comfortable, propping his head up in one hand and stroking Kate’s soft skin with the other, content to feel his babies move. He couldn’t think of a story of his own that he wanted to tell them, so he settled for narrating the plot of his favorite Christmas movie: _Die Hard_. He’d dozed off with his cheek resting against Kate’s abdomen, but the bed was empty by the time he woke up.

Seth pulls on his boxers and staggers out of the bedroom. On the way to the living room he spots the Kahuna Burger bag he’d abandoned by the front door and curses to himself because Kate’s sure to complain about cold sweet potato fries, and he’ll probably have to make another trip later to get her some fresh ones.

He finds her in the living room standing before the Christmas tree, silhouetted by the twinkling lights and wearing nothing but his dress shirt. She’s humming along to a Christmas song on the radio, stroking her little bump. And there could be a hundred presents under that tree with his name on them, but she’s the only thing he’d ever ask for.

The rock on her ring finger catches the light, and he smiles.

Kate must sense his presence, because she glances up at him and gestures him forward. He walks up, embracing her from behind, his hands immediately cupping her middle. Now that he’s felt his boys, he’s become obsessed with her belly, and he can’t imagine keeping his hands to himself from now on.

Kate settles back against his chest with a sigh, reaching up to grasp his forearms. “So, what do you want for Christmas?” she asks.

He doesn’t even hesitate to answer. “You,” he says, nipping her ear.

Kate laughs. “Again?”

“With you, darlin’? Always.”

Kate shakes her head at him. “Be serious. Richie and I are going last-minute Christmas shopping tomorrow.”

“I _am_ being serious,” he says, smiling against her neck, and he can practically hear Kate roll her eyes at him.

“C’mon, Seth. I have to give you _something_.”

“Oh, well, in that case, I can think of a few things…” he says, tugging at her shirt to let it slip down her shoulder.

“Seth,” Kate gasps.

Well, it’s not a _no_.

“Don’t I get to open my present early? I’ve been good this year.” _For the most part_ , he considers.

Kate giggles in answer as Seth takes great care to undo the buttons on the shirt she’d stolen from him, unwrapping her as if she’s a pretty gift and he doesn’t want to tear the paper. He slips the shirt from her shoulders, tossing it behind him.

Kate spins in his arms and takes his hands, tugging him down onto the carpet at the foot of the tree and settling under him with a few couch cushions supporting her back. Combing the hair out of her face, Seth watches his wife’s lust-darkened green eyes as they catch the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree and glitter up at him like something Holy.

He could get nothing, he realizes, and still have everything he ever wanted.

Kate meets his eyes, stroking his rough cheek and smiling warmly at him.

“I have you,” he says, answering her question from before as he reaches down to cradle her baby belly. “And we’ve got these two.”

_It’s enough_.


End file.
